pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Arquebus/@comment-176.58.21.130-20190118171833/@comment-45075715-20200219153957
That part I got but I keep hearing the idea that the arquebus is still superior in some scenarios. And I'm wondering what scenarios -- unless I'm really off or just ridiculously unlucky in my siege offense attempts, even siege offense which is cited as idealistic with arquebus seems so inferior compared to even maiden x-bows in my tests let alone arbalest. If not siege offense I thought firing through a shield wall would be superior -- yet I'm finding still much slower kill rates than x-bows just busting the shields with much faster rate of fire. So I'm really prone to thinking the arquebus is a weapon that's very costly to acquire/access, but gives very, very little bang for the buck... unless I'm overlooking something huge that makes them undeniably superior in some reasonably general situations (which is very possible)! My dream wasn't to replace x-bow or bow but to simply have an ideal ranged tool to use for siege offense and against shielded units. I only found, and again I could be overlooking something, a tool that costs a lot but seems inferior in almost every way imaginable. Maybe slightly exaggerating but in my frustrated perspective the only thing going for it is flavor and role-playing, like using a 1c damage sword that costs a qualis gem in favor of "flavor" and role-playing. :-D I mean I'm all for flavor but I didn't think it'd come at such a heavy cost unless I'm really overlooking something huge! I don't know but from my blunt perspective I always liked how PoP seemed very ballsy with its designs -- risking imbalance and making things op in favor of making certain troops extremely effective in some scenarios over others. I feel like arquebus was introduced with an extremely cautious mindset erring towards the side of making it extremely costly but borderline useless, whereas I would prefer to err on the side of making it costly but borderline op and in need of a nerf (or if erring on the side of borderline useless, make it cheap and easy to acquire -- not both difficult/costly to acquire and borderline useless at the same time). From my perspective for a weapon this difficult to acquire, it's currently in need of some sorta buff to make it undeniably superior in some scenarios. I would prefer that sorta ballsy design to keeping these things for flavor to the point where I have to question if upgrading Balestra to Arquebusier is actually an upgrade when it seems far more likely to be a downgrade that costs a lot. I mean for flavor the game can introduce a lot of t-shirts that provide 1 body armor for 100k denars and top-tier troops that upgrade (downgrade?) from mid-tier lordly platemail to these t-shirts, but I'd find the flavor a lot more interesting if they introduced like an armor that surrounds you in flame and slowly burns nearby enemies that get too close in exchabnge for low armor rating or something ballsy like that. I mean I want a very clear reason to upgrade these troops that make it undeniably an upgrade or at least undeniably a very decent tradeoff and never arguably a downgrade! :-D Balestra->Arquebusier making me severely question if I made the unit worse is the most upsetting part to me about the arquebus. Again I could be overlooking something huge but the exchange of x-bow for firearm with a troop upgrade seems to be making it much worse than even slightly better. I'm super happy to be wrong though! I'm looking for someone to say, "You overlooked how arquebus is so amazing in this scenario over x-bow, and it's so good in this scenario that it's at least a worthy tradeoff over x-bow to justify the steep cost and exrta upkeep of a Barclay troop upgrade switching from heavy x-bow to arquebus." That's what I want! Gimme! I mean I hate arquebus with a passion ATM but I'm looking for a reason, any reason, to love it again because I poured so much time into it! Gimme any reason! I wanna love the damned thing, but I can't help but hate it! It's like a toxic relationship with a hot girl that smells funny and gives endless shit tests and ultimatums, and it's driving me nuts! It's like every part of my brain says to leave the relationship and find a better one, but the other parts are like, "Maybe you're just failing to see what's so great about her, and she looks great naked." But then the brain is like, "Noooo --- must leave to preserve my sanity!" But you know, it's like I can't delete her photos just yet -- my CKOs still have arquebus unlocked and can switch back to it any time, but every part of me says not to do that any more because it's not worth the pain and grief and tears. So far I'm seeing arquebus as arguably a downgrade, dubious at best, and I can't see a single argument that justifies it as a costly upgrade over x-bow.